Touché
by OrangeJuice7
Summary: “Wow, this is such a weird day,” she said shaking her head. “Well, I’m going to make it even weirder.” I pushed her against a wall and crushed my lips to hers.


**This is my first one- shot! I hope you guys like it and please, please, PLEASE review (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling **

_Damn, I'm hungry._

My stomach made this huge growling sound that scared the crap out of me. I skipped dinner, because the stupid Mudblood wanted me to do some stupid Head Boy task. God, I hated that bushy haired beaver. She's loud, talks too much and is friggin ugly. She's a know-it- all and thinks she's better than everybody else. Did I mention she's friggin ugly?

It was 9:30 pm. I decided to go to the kitchens to get some food before I had to do my nightly rounds with the Mudblood. The war was over, and I thought I might actually have an okay year, since my sixth year was hell. But no, I get stuck with the know-it-all beaver.

I left the Heads Tower. I made my way to the kitchens floor and went to the picture of the pear. It giggled as I started to tickle it. It opened and I made my way through. I called one of those stupid elves over.

"Ho-ho-how may Vonney help you Sir?" the trembling elf asked.

"Get me some of the leftover food from dinner this evening. And make sure you get me some pumpkin juice!" I snarled at it.

"Right away Sir." Vonney scurried away.

The elf got me some food, and I ate it in five minutes. I sat up, patted my stomach and made my way to the Heads Tower. Ugh, rounds. Every night at 10:00 pm. Damn, why me?

My father got sent to Azkaban. The bastard got what he deserved, the way he treated my mother. She was sent free, because she was forced. She is the only person in my life that I truly care about and love. Thinking about her in that lonely haunted mansion of mine brought a big lump to my throat which I swallowed instantly. Draco Malfoy does not cry.

As I walked down the halls, all the girls' eyes were on me. I smirked. I didn't blame them, I knew I was hot and so did everyone else in the school.

I made it to the portrait of the dancing couple, told them the password, "Tigers", (Granger thought of it, not me), and made my way in.

"HEY GRANGER! GET YOU UGLY ASS DOWN HERE!" I yelled from the middle of the common room we shared.

"Shut it ferret, I'm coming." She came down wearing a pair of jean Capri's, a black t-shirt that showed her curves, (CURVES??!!), and had a pair of purple High-Top Converse on. Her bushy hair was up into a messy bun. Hmmm, it wasn't so bushy anymore; it now was just a bunch of pretty curls. And her deep chocolate brown eyes were shining. Wow, the Mudblood wasn't that bad looking.

Wait-WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK??

OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD.

I JUST THOUGHT THE MUDBLOOD WAS ATTRACTIVE!!!

Apparently I was still checking her out, because the bookworm smirked.

"Listen Malfoy, I know I'm something to look at. But seriously, control yourself," she said in her know-it-all voice. Man, that voice is pretty sexy.

Draco Malfoy, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF.

I sneered at her, "Yes Granger, like I would be checking out an ugly, bushy haired Mudblood like you." She glared at me and I could tell that she got hurt. She was actually trying to be civil.

I felt a pull at my gut. Oh my god, did I feel guilty? What was this bookworm doing to me?

"Whatever Draco." She just said my name. "Let's just go. Its past 10 o'clock," she said walking past me to the portrait hole. I got a whiff of vanilla. Yum. Okay, I had to go see Madame Pomfrey or something because I have no idea what's wrong with me.

I followed her out and we started making our rounds. We walked in silence for about thirty minutes then I saw her checking me out. Ha, caught you.

I smirked. "Listen Granger, I know I'm something to look at. But seriously, control yourself."

I was expecting a glare, or a slap or something but I got something that shocked the hell out of me.

She smirked back. "Touché."

I actually smiled and she noticed it. She stared at me wide eyed and jaw opened. I was pretty surprised myself. I never smile. Never. Well maybe when I'm with my mother, but that's it.

"Hermione, it's not the first time I smiled you know." I continued walking, leaving her behind.

I heard a gasp and looked at her over my shoulder. Her eyes were even wider-if that was possible- and her jaw literally dropped to the ground. Okay, she was freaking me out.

"You…said…my….name."

Shit.

.

"Um…I guess I did."

Then she came and stood right in front of me. She put one of her tiny warm hands on my forehead, checking my temperature.

"My God, Granger, I'm not sick!" I said, pushing her hand away-her tiny hand.

Then she started laughing. I looked at her. Okay, I'm totally lost.

"Wow, this is such a weird day," she said shaking her head.

I did something that took Hermione and me way off guard.

"Well, I'm going to make it even weirder."

I pushed her against a wall and crushed my lips to hers. Wow, they were so warm and soft. What the hell was I doing? Why wasn't I pulling away? …..Why wasn't she?

The kiss started to deepen. A surge of electricity went through my body and I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer. I forced her mouth open and she didn't protest. She let me right in. Our tongues touched and she moaned. I felt it vibrate through my body. Oh God, that really turned me on. I pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her hands in my blond hair.

After a couple of more minutes we finally broke it up, and pressed our foreheads together. We were both breathing hard. That was the best kiss I have ever had in my life. And who was it with? The know-it-all bookworm.

"Draco, what was that?" she asked quietly.

"That, my friend, was me kissing you and you kissing me back." I smiled down at her.

She smiled back at me and pressed her lips to mine one more time.

**Was just joking around a bit :P. I had fun writing this one, and I really like it and I hope you do too. **

**NOW, you know what to do. You can go ahead and press that review button**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU! **


End file.
